Voltron One-Shots
by monkeykiddo1
Summary: Hedgi introduced me to this show and now I'm hook. Seriously cute. Might do a longer story one day but any one-shots I think up will be posted here.
1. Space Dad and Mother Hen

Pidge snuck her head around the corner. Nothing broke the gentle darkness. Cold metal softly pressed against her back. She quickly whispered "Stop it Rover."

Rover pinged as it and Pidge tip-toed into the large room. It whired while pointing it's lens at Pidge's right arm. "Seriously Rover. I'm fine."

"Define fine."

She froze at the harsh tone. "Ah…crap."

Her eyes squinted when the light blasted on. Blinking a few tears away, Pidge turned to find Shiro leaning on the side of the doorway, arms crossed. She jerked her hand behind her back. "Oh. Ummm. Hi Shiro."

Shiro raised an eyebrow. His eyes bounced from Rover, whirring in concern, to Pidge shifting in place slightly. "Scouting went alright?"

She plastered on a smile. "Yep. Of course it did. What did you expect? Not a single sign of the Galra's anywhere. Didn't even encounter much of the locals. And there is a bunch of interesting plant life so Hunk would have plenty of new spices to try and"

"Pidge. You're rambling again."

A nervous laugh escaped her throat. "Rambling? I wasn't rambling I was repor"

Shiro shook his head. "You were trying to distract me when obviously you don't want to be in the same room with me." He took a few steps toward her before kneeling down. "Now, tell me why are you hiding your arm?"

"No reason. Nope. Nothing at all." Her eyes refused to met his.

"Um-hum. If everything's fine then you wouldn't mind letting me see it right?"

She tried to take a step back, getting blocked by Rover. "Seriously Shiro. It's nothing. I'll just go to my room and take a quick nap. Be perfectly fine in the morning."

"Right. Because to be perfectly fine in the morning means that it's not alright now."

"Yep so if you'll let…what no I didn't mean."

Pidge's excuses fell on deaf ears as Shiro reached around to tug her arm towards him. His eyes widen. Long scratches ran down her arms. Blood dribbled from broken skin, trailing down to the spot where the scratches met. A red lens crept up on the edges of his vision.

Shiro closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. "Run-in with a animal?"

Pidge slumped down but shrugged at the question. "Kinda. To be honest it looked like a mix between animal and human. A lot like the Balmerans actually."

"Right." Shiro released her arm and stood up. Placing a hand on her good shoulder, he firmly steered her down the hallway. Rover flashed its lights happily as it followed. Pidge kept her eyes to the ground. Lance's pop music grew closer before dropping away. A bubble of hope appeared in Pidge's chest. Maybe he won't show the others just yet. She glanced sideways.

She gulped at his narrowed eyes. His lips turning pale from being pressed so tight. Yep, not going to happen.

He rapped on the kitchen door once before steering the three inside. A kind voice came behind the counter. "Hey. What can I get you?"

"Hunk, do you have any bandages in here?"

Hunk popped his head above the stove. "Bandages? Yeah I have a couple. What do you…PIDGE what happened to you?"

Her feet scrapped across the floor. "Nothing much."

"Pidge got attacked while on scouting patrol." The chairs squeaked as Shiro sat their youngest down. He knelt down, ignoring the mutterings of Hunk searching. "Now what exactly happened? And no leaving things out."

Pidge sighed. "Like I said nothing much. I stuck to the edges of the forest, just behind the tree line. There was a wall off in the distance but I didn't get to close to it just yet. Besides, it was made out of wood, not metal so I know it wasn't the Galra's. But Rover made some noise and then this-cat-person jumped out at me." She hissed as Hunk dapped some anti-biotic on the scratches. "Too be honest I think I scared it. It backed off after the first attack."

Shiro jerked his head in a nod before motioning to Rover. "Did you get a good reading on this cat-person?"

Rover pinged. "Good. Cause we're going to Princess Allura. Maybe she or Coran knows something about them."

His calloused hand ruffled the girl's hair ("Hey!") and walked out the door.

Hunk started wrapping the crisped bandages. "So, I would understand if you're not hungry, but I always get hungry after a skirmish. And you missed dinner, not sure about lunch, so you might be hungry but"

"Hunk." Pidge softly punched the large boy's shoulder. "I get it. And I could use something to eat."

"Good. Cause I got something in the oven right now. I'm trying to recreate chocolate cake." He tied a knot on the bandage before moving back to the oven. "But I also made something earlier that defiantly taste good."

Pidge smiled as she leaned on her uninjured arm. "That's great Hunk."


	2. Do You Copy?

**AN: So...I just finished the last episode of the season. My heart hurts and I really hate you right now Hedgi. So if you haven't finished, don't read this story. It's my take of what happened after the end. Also Angst so...watch out. And Hedgi...you rubbed off on me too much.**

* * *

Shiro groaned. Sparks raced up his side as his lion slowly spun in circles. A hand reached over and pressed it in. His eyes shuttered open. A little ways in front of him, a dot of red. Keith.

A shaking hand opened audio communication. "Keith? Do you copy?"

"Ye-ah." A shakey voice broke through. "I…copy."

Shiro sighed in relief. At least one's safe. "Are you alright?"

"A bit bruised but I'll survive." Video communication flickered for a second before dying. "You?"

He winced as his hand jerked on his wound. "Well…I have a cut on my side but no bleeding yet. I'll live."

Heavy silence blanketed the air waves. Keith's voice sounded tight as he broke it. "Have you contacted anyone else?"

"I saw you first. My lion's damaged so I can't move. Do you see anyone near you?"

Screeching metal resonated through. "Nothing on my end." Shiro heard him press a few buttons. "I can't open any communications either. My lion's too damaged."

Shiro nodded. "I scan around. Mine's not that damaged. Maybe I'll pick something up."

His screen flickered open with a soft whine, lighting the area a light blue. Shiro hissed as his fingers danced across the keys. Please be alright. Please, just be safe. Flashes of Matt's frightened face rushed through his mind. Please. Not again. Beeps interrupted his thoughts. The knot growing inside of his chest loosen slightly.

"I got someone." He heard a nearly inaudible sigh come through. "I'm going to see if I can contact them."

He placed a hand on his helmet. "Hello? Can you copy?"

"Shiro!?" Video tried to connect once more before dropping away. "I copy. I copy. Just please tell me I didn't hit my head too hard."

"No Hunk." Shiro couldn't stop his smile growing. "You're not imagining things."

"Good. Cause I can't see anybody near here and the big guy isn't responding well to anything. And"

"Hunk. Please shut up."

"That you Keith?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank heaven."

Shiro's smile grew. "Hunk. Do you think you can do a larger scan and find the others? My lion isn't that good and Keith's worse."

"On it."

Buttons clacking echoed. Two more beeps not too long after. "I got 'em. I got 'em!"

"Great job."

"Get them online."

"You got it."

A few more clacks and a welcoming annoying voice came through. "Guys? Do you copy? GUYS?"

"Hey Lance."

"We copy."

"About time you showed up."

"Shiro! Keith! Hunk! Oh I am so glad you're here."

Shiro winced. Flesh slapping against each other echoed from Keith's line. Hunk chuckled slightly and answered. "Well, we're not exactly 'here' here. More of we managed to contact you and"

"Wait. What do you mean that you're not exactly here? You have to be. Right?"

"Sorry Lance." Shiro answered. "But Keith's the only one near me and Hunk's barely in my current scan zone, about 1 light year away."

Hunk interrupted. "Do you see Pidge? Is she near your location?"

"Sorry but I can't see her nor the castle."

"Hello?" A quiet voice broke through.

Everyone yelled "PIDGE!"

"Seriously guys. Anyone out there?"

Shiro felt his heart speeding up. "Pidge? Do you copy?"

"Come on guys. This isn't fun-ny." Her voice chocked on the last word. "Someone contacted me which means that one of you is still alive…right? It wasn't…it wasn't a dead hand that got knocked into the control panel."

Shiro's breathing increased in speed. "No Pidge. Not that. We're right here. Everyone's fine. You're not alone."

"I don't think we're getting through." Hunk's link formed a grainy image of the boy, distress written on his face.

"Well somebody better figure out how to fix it." Keith growled.

No trace of humor underlined Lance's words "Hopefully soon."

"Do you think you can figure out what's wrong Hunk? You know robotics better than the rest of us."

"I'll try." His fingers scurried around the screen. "You keep talking to her. Maybe it's just interference, similar to that weird shield thing earlier. Or an asteroid belt."

"Please someone, just…just answer already." Panic crept on the edge of her words.

Shiro tightened his grip on his helmet, nails scratching against the metal. "Pidge. I need you to listen to me. We're all right here. You're safe. We're safe."

"Come on Lance. You never leave a damsel in distress right? Though I'm not really in distress, my lion's able to move slightly, but you never leave me. Right?"

"Yeah bud." Lance's spoke quietly. "Never leaving. We have way too much fun for me to do that."

Her voice rushed through. "Or Keith. You never let Lance beat you in a competition. So, whoever finds me first I'll reward with a cool upgrade for them. Whatever they decide. Just please find me."

Keith growled. "No competition. Not worth it. I'll find you without motivation."

"And Hunk. You've always wanted to help me, even though you keep trying to touch things you're not suppose to." The quiet sniffle from Hunk got ignored. "So if you answer I'll show you how it works. Heck, I'll create a whole model for you to mess with. Just…please answer me."

"I'm trying Pidge. I promise I'm trying."

"Shiro." Said man sat up a bit straighter. "You've protected Matt before. And…you always keep saying that we'll find them, that you won't stop helping me look for them." Her voice hitched. Please don't let her be… "You always try to protect me in the fights too. Don't think I didn't notice. It's always so subtle like giving me the scouting missions or downloading stuff from afar. And you never let me go alone if you could help it."

Shiro felt wet tracks on his cheeks.

"So if you can hear me please just…just say something. Please?"

"I hear you Katie." He ignored the gasps. "I hear you loud and clear. Do you copy?"

Silence hanged in the air as broken sobs came through.


	3. Author's note

I've seen that a decent amount of people want more to these, more specifically for the _Do You Copy?_ Just to clarify I will add more one-shots as I think them. As to a continuation of _Do You Copy?_ I actually like the unclear ending at the end but I am thinking about writing it again through Pidge's point-of-view. As to why I haven't wrote it yet...I've been trying to finish writing my long story. Battles are difficult to write just to let you know. Once I finish that I'll work on _Do You Copy? Part Two_. Also if you have ideas for one-shots you are more they welcome to suggest them to me by PM. Till next time and sorry this isn't a story.


	4. I Copy?

Pale fingers twitched against a metal seat. A blue screen hovering in the air flickered a broken picture before failing to connect. In front of the screen sat a young girl, a streak of blood ran from her hair-line down her cheek. A groan escaped her lips. Her hand reached up to run through auburn hair, cradling her pounding head-ache. Gentle purrings, audible only to Her paladin, rung in the air.

A small voice whimpered. "Alright, alright. I'm waking up."

Bleary brown eyes blinked open. The narrowed at the fuzzy world ahead, she did have her glasses on right. Another purr, reassuring if a bit weak.

Pidge slowly straightened in her chair. A few quick flutters of her eyelids brought her vision back into focus, as her mind struggled to remember. They fought against Emperor Zarkon. The wormhole opened just in time. It was unstable-WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?!

Pidge scrambled for the controls. "Okay girl. Let's see how you're holding up first."

Her screen whined as she scanned Her lion for damages. A few seconds and a ding later, Pidge scanned her report. "Let's see, something has managed to block our mobility. Nothing I can reach to yet though. Air supply and windows still solid, which means I don't have to worry about dying of suffocation." She pressed a couple of buttons, bringing up the next screen. "Communications appear shot. So no sending messages except for short distances. But that's fine since I should be close to someone."

Her eyes lifted out to the darkness of space. Her breath quickened as a seed of panic settled in her chest. Nothing but black emptiness and stars for miles. Not even a hint of another color as a sign.

"Don't worry Pidge." Her voice trembled. "You just so happened to be in the front, everyone else got stuck behind you. You just can't see them."

Her fingers wavered as the pulled up her navigation system. "See you just open up the navigations and you'll see all you're team's dots scattered behind you an-"

Pidge went stiff as a board. Nothing. Not even a little half-dot hiding at the edge of her range. Her breath wheezed out from slightly parted lips. They can't be gone…can they? No, don't think like that. Bad Pidge, BAD! She slapped her forehead gently. Do not think like that. They are NOT dead.

Despite her own words, Pidge's body refused to believe them. The world around her blurred at the edges. She scrubbed her eyes. Taking a deep breath in, Pidge exhaled slowly. "Alright, first step. Repairing communications. Hopefully they're just a few miles out of range and…and you'll be able to talk to them."

Standing up slowly, she walked around her seat to fish out her toolbox. She pulled out a screwdriver, a pair of needle-nose pliers, a pair of cutting pliers…her hand hesitated in the air for just a second before grabbing some duct-tape, you know, just in case. With quick work, Pidge disconnected the cover in front of her panel. Her nimble fingers reached in, brushing smooth wires in their search for a hint of a break no matter how minor.

As her body worked with the electrics, Pidge fought against her own mind. The silence pressed around her. Threatening, mocking. Despite all the times she berated Hunk from touching her things, or Lance and Keith for fighting near her equipment, she honestly loved hearing the sounds of life around her. Introverted or not, it was nice knowing that she wasn't alone. A smile tugged at her lips when she heard the echo of one of Hunk's question about how something worked. Next time she'll explain everything, in great detail, and maybe even asked if he'd like to help-

If you ever see him again.

"Shut up brain!"

She tore off a small strip of duct-tape before wrapping it around a small break she discovered. "They are not dead. They are coming back." She bit her lip. They have to.

She vigorously shook her head before sitting down again. "Okay, one more time. Attempting communications."

The screen flickered brighter and a single flash of light appeared in the corner. An oncoming message!

"Hello?"

A brief, scattered sound broke through before the line went to static.

"Seriously guys. Anyone out there?"

Again the line remained dead. Pidge felt panic settle in she stomach. "Come on guys. This isn't fun-ny." Something got caught in her throat on the last word. "Someone contacted me which means that one of you is still alive…right? It wasn't…it wasn't a dead hand that got knocked into the control panel." NOPE! THEY AREN'T DEAD!

Then why aren't they answering? Maybe they're just unconscious. Yeah, that's it they're just unconscious and a limp hand touched the communication button. A dead body also has limp hands. Or this is someone actually trying to communicate with her and there's just a bit of interference going on. You're just grasping at straws here.

"Please someone, just…just answer already." Her fist slammed down.

An inaudible hitch in her throat escaped her. "Come on Lance. You never leave a damsel in distress right? Though I'm not really in distress, my lion's able to move slightly, but you never leave me. Right?"

She closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing. "Or Keith. You never let Lance beat you in a competition. So, whoever finds me first I'll reward with a cool upgrade for them. Whatever they decide. Just please find me."

She could almost hear the bickering between those two at those words. Lance immediately would yell that he's the best warrior while Keith would just start the task with barely a word. A bitter smile appeared on her lips. But nothing broke through the static.

"And Hunk. You've always wanted to help me, even though you keep trying to touch things you're not suppose to. So if you answer I'll show you how it works. Heck, I'll create a whole model for you to mess with. Just…please answer me."

Hope rose when she heard a faint sound come from her screen. Please be a sign. That they're coming back and not be like-her thoughts stumbled to a halt at that thought.

"Shiro. You've protected Matt before. And…you always keep saying that we'll find them, that you won't stop helping me look for them." A sob constricted her voice. "You always try to protect me in the fights too. Don't think I didn't notice. It's always so subtle like giving me the scouting missions or downloading stuff from afar. And you never let me go alone if you could help it."

His regretful yet hopeful voice rumbled in her mind, telling her what happened to her brother, how he protected him from certain death.

"So if you can hear me please just…just say something. Please?"


End file.
